


Unwrap me Marcus

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Basically Abby dressing up as a Christmas present for Marcus, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kabby, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: A few days late but this is my contribution for the last day of the Kabby Christmas week. It's inspired on an ask I got a month ago, somebody mentioned Abby dressing up as a Christmas present for Marcus and of course my dirty mind imagined this little scenario. Enjoy ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few days late but this is my contribution for the last day of the Kabby Christmas week. It's inspired on an ask I got a month ago, somebody mentioned Abby dressing up as a Christmas present for Marcus and of course my dirty mind imagined this little scenario. Enjoy ^^

It has been a tiring day and Marcus can’t wait until he closed the door to his quarters behind him and cuddled up against Abby on the couch, reading one of the books they managed to salvage from Mt. Weather. Opening the door, he’s momentarily confused by how dark the room is, the lights are turned off, but instead the room is filled with _candles?_

“Abby?”, he calls out while taking off his jacket and bending so he can take off his shoes as well.

“I’m right here Marcus”, Abby whispers.

At the sound of her voice, he lifts his head, “Why is the room filled with cand-”, he begins but falters, eyes widening when he takes in what she’s wearing.

Abby’s standing before him, a playful smile on her lips, looking absolutely gorgeous and Marcus’ mouth feels dry as he lets his gaze travel over her body.

“Where – where did you get that?”, he manages to croak out.

“Oh, this little thing?”, she casually replies, gesturing to the dark red robe she’s wearing.

Little is _certainly_ a word that comes to mind. Next to _breathtaking, sexy_ and much more, but Marcus’ mind is currently too focused on the vision that is Abby, standing before him looking like _that,_ to come up with different words to describe just how ravishing she’s looking. The robe barely reaches her thighs and clings to her body, barely concealing the beautiful curves he knows are present beneath the fabric. The deep red of the robe contrasts nicely with her skin, accentuating the creaminess of it. Her hair is out of her usual ponytail, now it’s hanging in loose curls around her shoulders and he can feel his fingers twitch, eager to run them through her long locks.

When Marcus doesn’t reply but continues to stare at her with a slightly dazed look in his eyes, Abby gives him a sly smirk before slowly making her way over to him.

“I take from your tongue-tied expression that you like what you see?”, she murmurs as she stops in front of before linking her hands behind his neck.

Marcus instinctively reaches out and lets his hands rest on her waist, marveling at the feel of the soft fabric beneath his fingers.

“I love it”, he whispers in a low voice, as his fingers almost subconsciously start to rub circles against her skin.

“I’m glad but I’ve got another surprise for you, well it's more an early Christmas present really”, Abby promises, tilting her head so she can brush her lips gently against his, but pulling away when Marcus tries to deepen the kiss.

“ _Abby_ ”, he groans, tightening his grip on her waist, trying to kiss her again, but Abby simply ducks her head and giggles.

“Don’t you want to see your surprise?”, she teases as she runs her hands through the hair at the back of his head and takes another step forward so that their bodies are flush against each other.

With a moan Marcus lets his head drop on her shoulder, eliciting another giggle from Abby. “ _Tease_ ”

Abby merely hums in response while stepping out of his embrace, deliberately ignoring the noise of annoyance that leaves his mouth at the loss of contact. Marcus watches through wide eyes how she takes his hands and guides them to the sash of the robe.

“Unwrap me Marcus”, Abby whispers in his ear, making a shiver travel across his spine.

Swallowing thickly Marcus has to close his eyes in order to maintain at least a shred of control. At the feeling of her gently caressing his hands, Marcus opens his eyes and finds her staring back at him. His hands tremble as he unfastens the robe, letting it fall open and when he sees what she’s wearing underneath, his knees nearly buckle.  

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Marcus whispers, his voice sounding breathless, “Absolutely beautiful”

Slowly he lets his hands glide over her arms until they rest on her shoulders before reverently pushing the robe away, revealing more skin to his heated gaze. With one final push, the robe falls to the ground, leaving Abby clad in nothing but dark green lingerie. For one fleeting moment he wonders where she got it, but then she glances up, her lower lip caught between her teeth and the only thing on his mind is the sudden urge to kiss her.

“Merry Christmas Marcus”, she quietly murmurs as she slides her fingers through his hair, gently scraping her nails across his skull.

With a deep groan, Marcus leans down and hungrily claims her mouth with his own. His hands roam over her body, and he smirks when Abby gasps against his mouth, immediately deepening the kiss. At the sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest and the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingers, Marcus lets his hands wander to her ass before lifting her from the ground, making her wrap her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. Making his way to the bed, he breaks the kiss, only to pepper small kisses and nips against her throat, against her collarbone or against every piece of skin he can reach.

As they reach the bed, Marcus slowly lays her down, kneeling between her legs and admiring the way she’s sprawled on top of it. Leaning down, he finally lets his fingers slide in her long locks, “Merry Christmas indeed”, he smirks before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
